


Kiss and Control

by cruelest_month



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Monsters in love, Spiders and tentacles in the background, bit of blood, not theirs, youngVast!Peter, youngWeb!Elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: "You’re not in charge.”“What would you have me do instead?”Peter’s eyes flash slightly. The room seems to grow darker and the floor disappears into a milky blackness. Things are moving in that dark emptiness, coiling and uncoiling. “Submit.”





	Kiss and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Sajwho's art - [Web!Elias](https://sajwho-art.tumblr.com/post/186310344488/young-webelias-eye-emoji-part-two-of-matching) and [Vast!Peter](https://sajwho-art.tumblr.com/post/186310181468/young-vastpeter-part-one-of-matching-lonely). So please visit and like them both.

Elias lounges on the bed, sighing thoughtfully. He’s changed into what Peter’s left for him – soft lace undergarments with garters and spider patterns. He hasn’t worn this much white before. Or so little, not since the last time they’ve been together.

Peter should be here soon. He’s gotten the work done and he’ll want to collect. Not that Elias minds. The part that comes next is, after all, the part he’s suggested and offered more times than once. 

He anticipates it greedily, running fingers over silk sheets. He wants the way it feels when Peter pulls him under, how they spend the whole time falling with only thin spider webbing to keep them from crashing down. He likes binding Peter up and letting him go again. Peter never begs and he never minds just lets himself be kissed and caressed until Elias tires of keeping him captive.

Peter enters the cabin and he is bloody. He kisses Elias anyway. His hands leave messy prints on Elias’ shoulders and chest.

“You played with your food,” Elias muses.

Peter nods. He goes into the bathroom and washes up, returning as he unbuttons his shirt. “I’m not keen on confrontations, as you know, but I enjoyed that. He had several interesting things to say about you. I cared for none of it.”

“Where’s he now?”

“Out to sea having benefited the dietary needs of several sharks. Fear is a delicious thing. His was no exception, but it isn’t always enough.”

“I do so love when you get your hands dirty. For me.”

“Yes, do be smug,” Peter replies with a grin. He sets a knee on the bed as he tosses his shirt to the floor. “I did what you wanted. I’m not always sure it’s what I want, but this time I didn’t mind that you were having your way with me.”

“No?”

“No. Not when I know it’s you in my head. Others have tried and I chase them off, but with you… I can feel the difference. You’re fond of me.”

Elias smiles. “You make that part easy.”

“For now at least.”

Elias frowns or, to be more accurate, he pouts. “Am I so fickle?”

“Perhaps not. You do think I’m easy though, don’t you?” Peter leans over him, kissing Elias languidly and then biting at his throat. “Offer yourself up and there’s no end to how you can use me, is that it?”

Elias chuckles. “It’s working well enough.”

“What if I want you? What if I think I deserve you and your time without so many strings attached?”

“You have my number. You know where to find me. Do it. Let’s use each other more often and without such weighty reasons.”

“Yes, but for now, let’s get one thing clear. I did what you wanted and you did offer yourself up to me. So I get to have you this time. No websilks and no teasing on your part. You’re not in charge.”

“What would you have me do instead?”

Peter’s eyes flash slightly. The room seems to grow darker and the floor disappears into a milky blackness. Things are moving in that dark emptiness, coiling and uncoiling. “Submit.”

Elias bites his lip, considering.

Peter smiles. The creatures beyond them move only slightly, tentacles wrapping around Elias’ wrists. They pull him tight against the bed, which he can barely see at this point. As the darkness closes in, Elias accepts it, lips opening to receive Peter’s kiss. “I’ll be kind if you’ll give in,” Peter murmurs soothingly. “I won’t hurt you if you trust me. I’ll stop when you tell me to.”

Elias glances to the corner, to the silent spiders there who continue to spin the start of webs. Their eyes gleam from somewhere in the inky black void. He looks to Peter. “I trust you. For now.”

This is only partially true, but he won’t admit that he does trust Peter. It’s far more than he should. Another truth he doesn’t share is how uneager he is to give up any measure of control. A deal is a deal, however, and Peter has proven to be an exception to many, many rules.

Peter kisses Elias’ forehead as if to say he already knows. “That’s all I ask.” The tentacles brush against Elias’ cheek before receding.

“You might have kept them out,” Elias murmurs.

Peter moves back to where he left his coat and produces a long silk scarf. “Maybe next time,” he says confidently. “Or maybe I don’t intend to share.” He binds Elias’ wrists to the bedpost somewhere behind them after removing his lace gauntlets.

“Not my eyes?”

Peter sheds the rest of his clothes quickly and grins. “I want you to see me.”

“There’s nothing else to look at.”

Peter taps a finger against Elias’ nose. “Precisely.” He smirks and runs his hands down Elias’ lace-coated thighs. He hooks a knee over his shoulder, working off the garter clasp. “I, for one, am content with the view.”

The lace comes away and Peter kisses Elias’ bare skin, lips moving up from his foot to his inner thigh. He lets Elias’ foot fall to the silk sheets and picks up the other, giving it a similar treatment.

Elias longs to grip at Peter’s hair. He sighs a bit when Peter begins to graze his skin with his teeth. He lets himself sink against the dark bed, gasping when Peter moves between his legs and takes him in deeply. Peter’s fingers press hard against Elias’ thighs, moving lower and teasing him until Elias groans in frustration.

Suddenly it feels like there’s nothing beneath him. Elias swallows hard, tugging at the scarf but it holds firm. Peter draws away, wrapping his hand around Elias’ cock. “I won’t let you go,” he repeats. “I wouldn’t drop you. Not you.”

Elias isn’t entirely pleased by this. He wants something to hold onto. He hates himself for a slow, steady tremble that works its way up his spine.

Peter regards him steadily then lets his hands free. “Hold on then,” he offers, chuckling quietly when Elias grips him hard. “Let me distract you, hm?”

He grabs something from the nightstand, coating his hand in it before getting fully onto the bed. “Just focus on here and now. You’re safe with me.”

Once Elias is prepped, Peter sinks in slowly until Elias nearly complains. Peter just smirks and Elias refuses to give him the satisfaction of a sound. Peter coaxes noise from him just the same, pulling at Elias’ lower lip with his teeth. He thrusts gently and then roughly, the sense of free falling coming back stronger.

Elias wraps his arms entirely around Peter’s neck, burying his face against the crook of Peter’s neck. He bites, leaving a mark and sucking at it until Peter groans. He grips him harder and harder as Peter moves faster.

Then they’re both plummeting down. Below them is an empty invisible pit and around them is dark, dead space. His breath clings to the air above them and Elias shudders hard over and over again. His nails dig into Peter’s skin as the other man chuckles giddily. They land on something soft and writhing that eventually gives way to a silk-covered mattress.

He’s shaking when it’s over. Peter licks him clean with the smug look of a man who has gotten some of what he’s wanted.

Elias wants to slap him but the desire fades rapidly. He’s freezing all of a sudden and Peter looks very warm. “Come back up here,” Elias insists.

Peter joins him without protest. He pulls Elias into his arms and runs his hands over Elias’ cold skin.

“You didn’t let go at least.”

“You’ll never come to harm when you’re with me,” Peter promises. Oddly enough it’s the fall he’s just experienced that makes Elias believe him. “We’ll need to freshen up soon. I’ll take care of it if you like.”

“Will you leave?”

Peter tilts his head, propping himself up on an elbow.

“I’d rather you didn’t but you don’t like me being in charge.”

Peter chuckles.

Elias gives Peter a look. Here he’s made himself vulnerable and Peter’s laughing at him. “What?”

Peter strokes his hair. “Sometimes I don’t want you in charge, that’s true. The thing is, if I didn’t enjoy you being the boss, I wouldn’t like you at all.”

“Meaning?”

“You’re the most controlling person I know. It’s endearing.”

Elias has a feeling he’s being mocked only Peter looks sincere enough.

“I wouldn’t dare leave without your permission,” Peter soothes. “Provided you don’t decide to cocoon me and skitter off into the night belly full of my blood.”

“…well, it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun to do that _now_ , would it?”

Peter gives him a long, exasperated look then tussles Elias’ hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up and you can torment me all night long sans cocoon.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather hold you for a bit,” Elias admits with a blush. “I try to avoid doing what you’d expect of me. Besides, you’re worth more than a mere torture session to me.”

Peter leans down and kisses Elias, holding his chin in his hands. “Do whatever you’d like then,” he suggests with a wink. “I want everything you’ve got to give.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Whiskeyjack for reading this over. As always. <3


End file.
